Get Your Head Out of the Clouds
by MystycDragon
Summary: It is me Mystyc Dragon, and I am partnering up with the Avengers on an epic adventure, well, what becomes one. This is a test for my inter dimensional ship i call the Black Star. So follow me, Cap. Falcon, Scarlet, Thor, Hawk, Ant, and War Machine as we embark on an epic journey through a world called Skylands. Takes place before Civil War. constructive criticism welcome :)
1. Chapter 1: The Test

**Ok I am so sorry about the last chapter, I guess I didn't save it. same happened with DoB, but I am back. Sorry for the none updates, school and everything. I am back now, and I hope you dudes enjoy this story, comment what your favorite part is so far, feel free to call out mess ups and story line ideas, I may or may not add them. Also constructive criticism is welcome. So now no more interruptions OK. I'm hanging up now. Got it? We good? ok. Oh one more thing italics are thoughts**

My POV:

 _"Ok. This is it. You've come this far, but not without trouble. You've worked your neck off to make this, and now it's done. All that's left is to give a quick speech to over five billion people one this project. Get on that sucker and take flight. Sounds easy enough, wait, the Avengers are coming so, not as easy now, but still nothing Mystyc can't handle. Ok, let's go show them what you're made of._

I walked out onto the stage in which held back millions of people from talking me. I activated the mic, and started. "Hello everybody, how ya'll doing this fine hour?" The crowd went bananas as I said that. "So, as we all know I for one have waited a long time for this moment in history, and now it's here. No not Tony Stark made this, well sure he helped out with the stereo." That earned a good few laughs. "But, not to brag this was a team effort, but I am the one who made it happen. What was thought science fiction, is now a reality." I got more cheers. "Today, we break the laws of science, today we unlock inter dimensional travel!" The crowd gasped as the curtains to the Black Star, which I named the magical ship, it's not really magic, it's science non-fiction. "And, who better to test this with me than the Avengers themselves." The crowd cheered. I motioned Steve to take the microphone. "Yes thank you. We are thankful for being here, and I will make this short so Mystyc can farther humiliate himself." The crowd laughed again. "At first glance I thought,"Wow, he's really doing it." And of course I believed it was possible cause we have proof here, and by proof I mean Thor. So any farther questions?"

A scientist: "Are you sure it's safe?" "Yes, I have tested the tech multiple times."

A girl: "Are you going to come back?" "That's a definite yes."

An old man(Stan Lee):"Is Tony Stark jealous that he isn't coming?" "Oh I bet he's at home crying and eating pretzels." the crowd laughed, "and I don't mean that Tony, sorry."

"So anyone else? No? Then let's get this on the move." The crowd cheered.

The Black Star is a battle/cargo ship kitted with the best tech to date; Plasma quickfire canons(like the Slave 1 from Star Wars), mini nuke missiles, double armor plating, yet extremely lightweight, and ion engines which take half the power, and twice the speed, it's the combination of awesome, but it couldn't have been possible without Ultron. I manged to fix Ultron where Tony went wrong. Also to finish it off, holographic controls in the cockpit.

We all seated down in the passenger seats. Cap and Sam in the front, and behind them, Wanda, Rody, Thor, Clint, and Scott(ant man). "Everyone buckled in?" "Yes and we're waiting, I've always wanted to go to space." Scott yelled from the back. "Whatever lies ahead in this journey, let us make the best of it." Thor said. "OK, beginning countdown."

'Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One.' and the Black Star pulled out of the hanger with a great heave of force. "Whoa this thing goes!" Rody said in surprise. "You don't know fast." Sam called to him. Then for my enjoyment, I increased the speed dramatically. "Yeah no, this is fast." I then lifted the nose into the air and up, up, up, we went. I leveled out when we hit the Thermosphere. Ok you guys ready?" I called back. "No!" Scott yelled. "Just relax Scott," Wanda said in the com, "just imagine you're on a jet plane and not a ship that could possibly scatter us to pieces." "Oh that's helpful." "Guys!" Steve called, "remember why you're here." i picked up speed and slowed it suddenly, but enough to hurt them. "Come on!" Scott yelled. "I like this kid's humor." Thor said, "reminds me of me." "Yeah well this kid is a half dragon and ages slowly. I'm twenty-three." Then I picked up to the speed needed to jump. "Here we go." I hit a switch that activated the jump drive. Purple streams of energy started to flood the view port(like hyperspace.) Then we were inside the the barrier tunnel that lead to who knows where. There was a loud boom, and we knew we were inside another dimension. here we go!" I called as we approached the end of the tunnel.


	2. Taking In Surroundings

**Hey what's up, It's me Mystyc. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Go check out my other story and leave a comment.**

* * *

Steve POV:

I awoke suddenly. The sun was in my eyes. I felt a little pain, but not much, and a serious headache. I leaned upward to see where I was. I was outside, and the Black Star just a few yards away, in one piece thankfully, but half buried in the ground and a few panels were missing. i went in the cargo bay door, grabbed my shield, put on my suit, and searched the upper deck. Mystyc was sprawled on the floor knocked out, and from what I've read; don't wake a sleeping dragon. Only a few of the others were still inside the ship. Sam was awake as well checking them for wounds and breaks. "What happened?" I got up from checking Scott. "Well, from what I know, we crashed." I gave a small chuckle. "Thor was up first, he's checking the area, and Clint is on top keeping watch." I looked up through the glass of the roof to see Clint sitting there. "How did I miss him?"

Another hour later everyone was up and we all had the same question:Where are we? "Mystyc. How's she looking?" I called down into the cargo bay. "Well, she sure can take a beating. We can fly and all, but without the arc reactor, we're going no where." I looked down. "Excellent." "I'll signal you if anything comes up." I walked back up to the others right when Thor got back. "What's it like?" Thor sat down and put down his hammer. "We are in a place I have not seen before. The magic here may rival even Asgard. We appear to be on a floating island. No civilians, but there are neighboring islands we can check out." Ultron, who has his vibranium body back which was now a suit for Mystyc came up. "I've done all I could, but the arc reactor is far from repair. I'll send a drone to check out the islands."

After two hours, the drone came back and Ultron reported a camp of unknown creatures. Mystyc fixed the controls and the Black Star was back in the air. The island wasn't that far off. Only a couple miles. "I wander what creatures there are here?" Mystyc asked ecstatically. "What ever they are, let's just hope for the best." Rody said. We arrived there and touched down. "I'll see what's out there." Mystyc exclaimed. "Why you? Why can't I go?" Scott complained. "Because I'm the stealthiest and second most experienced person here." Then with that he jumped out.

Mystyc POV:

I sneaked over to the ridge where the camp was as an enderdragon, which blends in best with the shadows. "You guys hear me?" I radioed on my internal computer in my head. "Yes we hear ya." I heard Steve say. "And see thanks to your eye." I gave a small laugh. "I forgot about my cybernetic eye." I crept closer and then peered over. I whistled, "Wow. That's a lot of guys. They appear to be some kind of elf and a few of the big ones, I don't know. Ultron picking up anything?" There was a pause, "No, nothing on the web on these things, wait. I think I have something. They appear to be called Drow. Must be some sort of clan name." I then heard a rustle behind me. I turned to see a few of them crouched behind the bushes. "I see you. i don't mean any harm." They popped up and threw nets at me. I quickly flew up, but I then realized, I just exposed myself to the whole camp. I heard a sort of war cry, then the all came running toward me. "Guys a bit of help!" I started to fly closer to the camp to draw their attention away from my incoming friends. "Where coming full force don't worry." I heard Steve say.

Spyro POV:

"Spyro! Come quick!" I heard Cynder scream. "What is it?" I looked at a map that showed an Island not too far from here. "Kaos sent a huge army to come for us, but some civilians are right in they're path." I looked to the map again. "What skylanders are available right now?" "Only the dragons." I made up my mind already. "Get them, we need to help them. Quick!" Cynder ran to get the others and came back with Whirlwind, Blackout, Drobot, Flashwing and Spotlight. "Let's go." We got on the portal and we were jetted to the camp. "What don't we get a breifing first?" Flash asked. "Trash Kaos' goons, evac civilians."

* * *

Dun dun dun. I wonder what will happen. Can Steve and the others get there in time? Look for next chapter coming soon. Also, go check out my other story.


	3. The Battle

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying my stories. Please leave a comment on how you like this story so far. So here we go chapter three.**

* * *

Mystyc POV:

I flew around the camp and dodged arrow after arrow, net after net. "They're probably some dragon hunters." I swooped a little close to the camp and I heard someone say, "Get the skylander." _What on earth is a skylander? Whoever this skylander is, they must think I'm it._ Then over the ridge came the Black Star and the Avengers. "Someone order some backup?" I heard Sam say on the com. "About time. I'm getting tired. Your flying skills are a little rusty." Then the battle commenced.

No one POV:

We fought harder then we ever have before. "It's just like Sikovia, except this time, no blowing up cities." Hawkeye said as he sent arrow after arrow while on top of the Black Star. "Just focus on the objective." Cap ordered as he threw his shield at one of the big guys, knocking him down. "These creatures show determination." Thor said. "Might wanna get down." He lifted his hammer into the air and lightning came raining down on attackers. "They're easy to take down," Wanda said as she sent a few flying, "but they're numbers make them all the more dangerous." Mystyc flew in the sky with Sam taking them down from the air. "Hey Cap, get your shield up." Mystyc blew a stream of fire and all the attackers went up in flames and Cap stood there with his shield unscathed. "Isn't it weird that when you take them out they just disappear?" Rody said as he launched a missile at a small group. "Sam Rody we got air support." Mystyc called as a few aerial fighters of a strange build came flying into the fight. The fighters opened fire. sam unfolded his wings to dodge and Mystyc changed to a big metal dragon which bounced the projectiles. "Oops, I don't think that'll work." Mystyc said as he flew straight threw some fighters. "how about a taste of your own medicine?" Sam said as his guns flipped out and into his hands. On the grownd, the attackers where starting to panic because something they couldn't see was taking them out one by one. "You know, these guys make a good punching bag." Scott said as he punched another creature. He threw some of the shrink disks at some and they disappeared. "Ok time to take thing to the next level." Scott then grew to a giant size and he kicked the creatures far away. "Field goal." He said. Some of the creatures where starting to run. "I don't think." Ultron said as some drones started firing at the deserters. Ultron landed by on of the big guys. The creature punched him, but it did nothing. "Want to try again?" The creature tried again, but Ultron then flipped it onto the ground and blasted it. "Good try."

Spyro POV:

"Come on, hurry." I called to the others. We reached the top of the ridge to see something very unusual. Kaos' army was getting their buts kicked by only a guy with a shield, a guy with a hammer, two in a metal suit, one with metal wings, one on a ship with a bow and arrows, a girl that seems to move things when she waves her hand, a giant guy that goes between giant, normal, and unseeable, and a huge metal dragon. The guy with the hammer just created a big shockwave when he hit his hammer to the ground. Whoever these guys where, they sure knew how to fight. I caught sight of the dragon, and he us.

Mystyc POV:

There where other dragons here, just watching. _I wonder._ I then got a good look at the purple one in front, and then changed to him, thanks to my hoodie that allows me to change to any dragon I see. I shoot fire balls at the creatures. Powerful fire I then rammed one with my horns. Interesting horns, they deal some damage. I looked over again, they were still sitting there, and they looked sort of awed and surprised at the same time. There was another purple dragon there, along witha pink, pearl white, sky blue, pitch black, and one with a lot of tech. I changed to the other purple one and whoever this type was, was very powerful. The lightning was beyond amazing, there was also something that allowed me to phase threw the creatures knocking them out. Then I got the idea to show off. I changed to an Ice/fire hybrid dragon, but not just any ice/fire hybrid, my sister in bond. She was a speedster. So I ran at incredibly high speeds and took out creatures in seconds. I ran to Cap and lifted him off the ground. "What are you doing?" "I'm giving you a good view of the light show." Then the Black Star came flying into attack speed. "Let it rain." I called. Then the Star let loose a barrage of missiles. When the missiles hit, they lit up the camp like a wildfire. It used the raze missiles to take out the creatures, but leave the landscape unharmed. When the finally creatures were gone, we landed back on the ground. I looked to the ridge top, the dragons where gone. I scanned the area, they where coming down the hill. "Hey guys, might expect some visitors, but no attacking just yet ok?" The others nodded in agreement.

Spyro POV:

"Spyro, who are those people?" Cynder asked worriedly. "I don't know, and Dro are you even close to that tech?" He shook his head. "Well, how about we see who they are, maybe we have a new ally." Spotlight commented, positive as always. "I think that's a good idea, but stay on you talons, we don't know who we're dealing with." Blackout said, as paranoid as usual. "It's so weird though, that one dragon. He became us." Flashwing said, "En then he was another dragon and he was this dragon so fast he was unable to keep track of." "I think he was showing off." Blackout growled. "Whatever he is, let's hope for the best." I said reassuringly. _Please be friends._


	4. New Recruits

**Nope, not, nothing, nada. I would appreciate it if you guys would leave a comment, and check out my other stories.**

* * *

Mystyc POV:

I watched as the dragons came down from their perch. "What's happening?" Cap asked. "Well, the dragons don't seem hostile, they're currently coming down do investigate. I'll keep you posted, get some sleep you guys." They listened and went into the Star, but Hawk just stayed on the top of the ship and slept there. As they got closer, they appeared to be conversing with each other. _Perhaps they're just as curious as we are._ The dragons were smaller than they looked. Only to about shoulder height. "So, I'm guessing you're the kind welcoming comity?" I said trying to get a laugh out of them, but nothing. _Ok tough crowd._ The purple one with orange and gold stepped forward. "I am Spyro, I'm the leader of this group. We arrived expecting a battle, but it turns out you guys know a thing or two." I nodded and smiled saying, "Nice to be welcomed Spyro. I am Mystyc, and everyone else with me are the Avengers." Then the dragon with purple with a pink underbelly crept forward. "How do we know you just aren't setting us up?" She said in a powerful voice. "A little paranoid much, but I assure you, we are very new here. We crashed on the island next to this, that to this ship being the prototype. It still works though, it opens portals to travel to other dimensions." They all then huddled together. As they talked, I went to grab a bite to eat, and some for them as well. "Ok, who wants lunch. You must be hungry if you've flown all the way over here." I placed a plate of raw fish on the ground in front of them. "Thanks, but we're good." Spyro said. "So, how did you become like us? Wait, how did you get to look like us?" the Blue feathery one asked. "Well, it's thanks to this hoodie Nightstar and I designed. It allows me to become any dragon I see. For example." I then turned into Spyro's form. "Wow, an exact copy." the white one said with glee. "Oh, who am I to be rude." I said. "The others that came with me are Captain America, Falcon, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Thor, and Ant-man." They had some faces of confusion, but recovered. "So this is Cynder, Whirlwind, Flashwing, Spotlight, Blackout, and Drobot." Spyro introduced. "Nice to meet you all, are there any others?" Spyro nodded, but Spotlight barged in. "There's only a few more dragons, but there are sooooo many more skylanders." Spyro then scooted her aside. "Energetic huh?" I asked. "You have no idea, but she's right, there are many more skylanders." I then remembered something. "Ok, that makes sense. Those creatures called me a skylander. Maybe they thought I was one of you." They tensed a little. "You guys ok?" I asked, and Cynder pointed behind me. I looked to see Clint with his bow drawn. "Oi, Clint, calm down. They're with us." He put his arrows back. "I'm still keeping an eye on them." He said sitting back down. "Hawkeye I'm guessing?" Flash asked. "Yep. Ah, perfect timing." I said seeing that the others woke up. "Guys, these are the skylanders. Skylanders these are the Avengers." I said. "These dragons are, smaller than I thought." Scott commented. Blackout almost jumped at him, but Spotlight stopped him. "So, what's the plan." Cap asked. "I guess you guys can come with us." Spyro said. "There is no cover out here, and who knows if those creatures return." I said, adding to the reason to go. "Wheels up in five." Cap said in his captain-like voice.

Turns out, the skylanders where in awe of the jump drive. "That is how the Black Star opens the portal." I said answering their silent question. "So you aren't a portal master?" Cynder asked. "I don't believe I've heard that term." They looked down. "What's wrong?" Spyro spoke up for them, "It's that, we thought you guys could help out." I gave a smile. "Hey, it's what the Avengers were built to do. We help those in need." I patted his shoulder. "We're approaching our destination." Ultron called through the comm. "Ok guys, prep for landing." I said, and the Avengers strapped in, but the skylanders had no restraints. "Pile on top of each other, like a large, uh. You know what I mean." They did so, but rather awkwardly. "Hang on, we're coming in hot." There was a whole complex there, full of skylanders. I honked the train horn I installed. A few that were in the landing zone quickly cleared a spot. we hit the ground, but not hard enough to damage the Star. "Everyone ok?" I called. "Yeah, we're good." I heard from Steve. "Not so good." I heard Flashwing call. I ran into the cargo bay to see an absolute knot of dragons. "This is rather uncomfortable." I heard Blackout complain. "Hang in there." I said. I managed to get them untangled, but not without trouble. "We're not doing that again. Flash's wing was poking me." Whirlwind stated. "Ok, maybe it wasn't the best choice." I said. "It was horrible. Spotlight was crushing my snout. Spyro was dangerously close to Cynder. Whirlwind's tail was also in my face so I was sneezing." Blackout said clearly aggravated. "Ok, you've made your point." I said putting my hand up to stop him. "Spyro, you in there?" I heard from outside the bay door. The door lowered to reveal a fish guy along with a sky blue dragon with swords all over him, and a huge tree person. "Friends of yours?" I asked. "Yep, hey guys calm down ok, they're friends." Spyro said to the others. "Good, cause if you weren't I'd..." I spoke in between the fish's sentence. "You'll what?" I then popped my sword out from my left arm. Then Spyro got between us. "Whoa guys cool it." My sword popped back into my arm, and the fish put his gun away.

"So, you guys are from earth? Well it's nice to meet you guys." A furry guy who goes by the name of Flynn said shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too." I said pulling my hand away. "It's nice to see some new heroes here." He continued. "Sure you guys fell from the sky and fought an army all on your own, but you, are talking to the best pilot in all of Skylands, boom!" he continued and did a pose. "Oh I'm sure you are." I said sarcastically, but he didn't catch it. "Mind if we give you the tour?" Spyro, along with Cynder said. "Sure, seeing as we might stay a while." I said. "This way." Cynder said leading the way. "I thought I take point?" Spyro whispered.

"And here's where you guys will be staying, and that concludes the tour." Spyro said showing us the rooms. "This place is bigger than I thought." Scott said. "You've been in ant size the whole time." Sam said. "Oh," Scott then grew to normal size. "I knew that." Spyro then waved us bye. "Enjoy your stay." We nodded. The others went inside their rooms, but I stayed out. I flew to the rooftop of the castle, and watched the stars, all of which were somewhat recognizable. I about went to sleep, but was disturbed by some chatter. I looked over the edge, and saw Spyro with Cynder on the balcony. I watched for a bit while they talked, mostly about today. I thought now would be a good time for a troll. I crept down as quiet as my form let me. I was basically above them now, but they changed topic. They got a little more personal. M _aybe this was a bad idea._ I crept back up, but a shingle slipped out of place, and I went tumbling down. I landed with a loud thud, but upright, and the two dragons jumped in surprise. "What in the world?" I got up. "Surprise?" I said rather lamely. "Very, how long where you there?" Spyro said, a little bit of anger in his voice. "Not too long, I didn't even pay attention, I was too focused on scaring you two." I explained. "Well, mission accomplished." Cynder said, also a little angry. "I'll go to sleep now. Again, thanks for letting us stay." I said walking out. Right when the door closed, I fell on the wall and sighed. "That was close, who knows how powerful the are?" I went to my room, which had a note on it saying: Report for chores as punishment. Cynder. _Guess I deserve it for letting my inner child out a bit, but who knows, it could be fun._


	5. The Ending Bloopers

**I'm pretty sure we both agree that this story is just, dull. So, I'll just give a recap of what should happen. So check out my other stories, they're much better.**

* * *

So as a summary, we all know what happens. Kaos once again defeated, the Avengers go back to earth, Mystyc makes some close friends, and the skylanders get to see earth without freezing. So now, for the bloopers to finish it off.

* * *

(During Mystyc's speech) "So now that that's done. Now let's show you the thing that made this possible." (Curtains don't fall.) "Uh, the thing that made this possible." (Curtains still don't fall.) "Ok, until we get that down, let's introduce the." (curtains fall on top of him.) "Well this happened."

During launch) "Hey is it too late to go to the bathroom?" (we all laugh)

Inside dimensional portal (Which is just a body of the ship with a green screen) "I feel like I'm in Star Tours."

Mystyc flying over an empty field ( Creature were computer animated) "I feel like a weirdo pretending to dodge things that aren't there."

Mystyc working on the jump drive) "Yeah well the transfusion generator defixated on the fiber wire which fused with the focusing crystal which focuses the energy into the fo, Why are there so many f's?" Cap and Mystyc laugh. (Mystyc makes funny face in camera. "Fa fafafaffafaffa."

Scott turns big but didn't jump off Mystyc's shoulder, both fall. "Why would you do that?" "I forgot I was on your shoulder."

Mystyc 'slips' off the roof and lands on cushion, but head misses and hits the floor. "Ow my head." Everyone laughs. "You ok?" "Yeah, I've taken a shot gun to the face once." (Spyro and Cynder look shocked.)

Flynn tries to fly the Black Star) "Whoa, WHOA! How do you Fly this thing!" (Flynn falls out of seat.)

Clint and Snap Shot doing a shoot off) Clint shoots and arrow right as Flynn gets in the way and hits his enchilada. "Aw, my enchilada."

Mystyc and Cynder in a flying race.) "You're not going to catch up to me." Cynder hits a tree. "Ha ha ha." Mystyc hits a tree. "Instant karma." **I don't believe in karma.**

Thor and Cap vs. Tree rex and Stealth elf.) Mystyc whispers to camera. "Welcome back to another episode of Cringe Fest. Today we have Steve Rogers and Thor vs. Tree Rex and Stealth Elf. I honestly haven't seen any fake fight more cringy than this." Steve notices. "Are you talking Cringe Fest again?" Mystyc looks down. "Yes." everyone laughs.

Koas with his new weapon.) "With this new weapon, Skylands will finally be mine. Ha ha ha ha ha." Kaos chokes and coughs. "I need apple juice."

Mystyc and Dro-bot working on a new tech suit.) "And this goes here." Suit explodes and Mystyc's head misses cushion again. "Ow, my head again."

Spyro asking Mystyc on how to impress Cynder.) "Well you got to show that you care for her. Also you need to." Silence. "I forgot the line." Spyro laughs.

Mystyc captured and before Kaos. "Now, you will tell me were the skylosers are, or I'll be forced to use my machine on you." Machine falls off pedestal. "Well that's convenient." we all laugh.

Mystyc escapes and head buts a guard. "Why is my head always hitting something? Seriously." Everyone laughs.

Spyro taking Cynder on a date.) "So I heard you hit a tree, and still beat Mystyc?" Mystyc hangs from a tree branch. "I let her win just so you know." "Wow."

Spotlight too busy listening to music on Sam's phone.) "Yo, why do you have my phone?" Spotlight can't hear. "Hello?" Spotlight hums Troubleman. Sam stands for five minutes. "Not cool."

Avengers with Skylanders victory pose.) "How long do we stand here?" "Until the pictures are done." "Great." Scott passes out.


End file.
